the way we were
by call.me.clueless
Summary: Twenty-eight years have passed and she is still a smart little know-it-all that doesn't really know anything. AU told in flashbacks. SasuSaku / SakuNaru


Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_S_he's smiling.

It's the first time in days since the corners of her wrinkled face have been lifted. It's a lovely sight to behold. Her husband, blonde and slightly balding, stares on, wondering what thoughts could have produced such a reaction from his wife of almost twenty-five years. Green eyes catch blue and the smile falters. He knows then what she is thinking. There's only one thing, only one person, that can make her smile like that and sadly, it isn't him. As much as he hates to admit it, it was never him; he was just the back-up plan.

That didn't mean that he loved her any less.

He sets the book he had been reading down, wanting to get her attention back. She continues stirring that evening's soup at her position by the stove. Her back was to him then, but he knew that she knew that he was staring, wishing and waiting for her to turn around. The soft "clink" of the spoon against the pot was the only sound in the room.

"Sakura," He whispered softly, "talk to me. What's wrong?" His heart clenched, waiting for any response.

She doesn't turn to face him as he had hoped while she spoke, "Why do you always assume that something's always wrong?"

"The fact that you answered with a question confirmed it for me," He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. At least she was talking again.

"Nothing's wrong, Naruto," She stopped stirring, her fists clenching and turning her knuckles a ghostly white, "I've just been thinking is all." That's never good, he thought before encouraging her to go on, "It's…It's nothing, really. Can you go tell Ayumi that dinner's ready?" Naruto nodded, recognizing that it would be the end of their discussion for the time being.

* * *

The dinner is quiet. It's only after the food has been put away, the dishes cleared, and the minimal words exchanged between he, his wife, and Ayumi, their sixteen-year old daughter, that he realizes Sakura never touched her food. His worry multiplied ten fold in a second. He should have seen the signs earlier. The mood swings, the avoidance, living like a recluse, and now, not eating. He suddenly wonders how long it has been going on without him being aware.

He turned on his heel, heading towards the living room. Naruto racks his mind for a million different ideas about how to speak to his wife about the new development. None of them seem good enough. He curses himself.

There's only been one thing that ever causes her normally bright demeanor to change. Him. Sasuke Uchiha. His (former) best friend. Sakura's first and only real lover. The man she should have married. The man she would have married if he hadn't disappeared into thin air almost twenty-eight years ago. He can still remember the day they met, and every single day they spent together until he vanish_ed. _Naruto tells himself not to remember, berating himself for each good memory that comes to mind.

The pain and misery is almost too much for him to bear. He wondered, then, if this is how Sakura feels every day.

He finds himself on the couch, holding his head in his hands as the whirlwind of memories overtake him. There's no stopping them now.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_It's fall when they meet. The start of the first semester of their first year at Konoha University and things were finally looking up. He bumps into the raven haired Uchiha while moving boxes into his room._

_ "Watch where you're going, dumbass," The Uchiha scoffed, glaring the blonde boy down. His eyes flashed viciously as he nearly growled at the offense. _

_"Well, exca-use me, bastard," Naruto tipped his nose up and snorted. He bumped by the equally as tall Sasuke, purposely knocking shoulders with him as he went on his way. He smirked as he past, laughing at his own spunkiness. _

_"Tch," The Uchiha responded, wondering just who the idiot was that tried to defy him. _

_They didn't know it then, but they would be roommates for all four years of college and then some. Over time, they would become the best of friends too, but only once they met a certain pink haired girl would be the duo finally become a trio. They were only eighteen._

_X_

_X_

_X_

As soon as the last of the meal has been put in the refrigerator, Sakura makes her way towards her room. After all of the thoughts and memories of the past few days, she can hardly contain herself. She is in the bathroom before she realizes it and the door is locked in seconds. Sakura grips the sides of the sink, hands shaking. She tilts her head up, eyes meeting the mirror with disgust. The mirror reflects the years of wear and tear her body has taken. A frown forms on her lips, wrinkles creasing her brow. Fifty-one years of age and she still has no idea what she's doing.

She turns from the mirror, not wanting to see her wretched form cry tears over him once again. She knows it won't bring him back; it never will. She knows it won't change the past; nothing can fix this. She also knows, however, that the tears make her memories a little less bitter and a little more sweet. She laughs darkly, knowing how naive she is. She turns back to the mirror out of impulse and expects to see choppy hair and a face without wrinkles. Sakura wipes furiously at her tears, removing them and their stains on her cheeks.

The face staring back is cold and unforgiving, each wrinkle telling a different story. Time waits for no one, she thinks.

Her mind wanders.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_She is nineteen and foolish. _

_After a year at the university she believes that she has found her place. She's taken all of the required freshmen courses and has been accepted into the medical program. She is a smart little know-it-all that doesn't really know anything. She thinks she has everything figured out and all of her plans readied for when the time comes but, in reality, none of it is how it should be. She believes that everything is in order, but all of her plans, all of her dreams, all of her everything is shot to hell the moment she sees him. _

_One afternoon while walking to a biology class, she instantly falls head over heels for the stranger. She will learn that his name is Sasuke._

_She doesn't know it then, but he will be more than a silly crush. She doesn't, but when he locks eyes with her piercing emeralds from across the way, he does._

_X_

_X_

_X_

Sakura runs a hand through her hair, eyes darting back and forth across the room. She takes the nearest brush in hand, knuckles white. In a flash, the brush is flung against the mirror and shards of glass cascade down into the sink.

She is a stupid, stupid girl.

* * *

NOTES. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and it's actually turning out the way that I want it to for once! Surprise! I know it's actually pretty short, but this is essentially just the introduction/prologue to the story and just gives some background. Future chapters will most definitely be longer. Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. As always, I ask that you leave a review/PM me to let me know how I'm doing or to offer any criticism!

.clueless.


End file.
